1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive unit for driving an optical disk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dustproof mechanism disposed in the optical disk drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general optical disk drive unit, an optical disk cartridge is completely mounted onto a drive means for rotating an optical disk such that a rear end portion of the optical disk cartridge is arranged in the vicinity of an opening portion within a body case. However, there is a case in which a shutter plate is caught by a rear portion of the optical disk cartridge so that no opening portion can be completely closed.
In such a state, dust enters the body case from the exterior thereof through a clearance between the opening portion and the shutter plate. Therefore, there is a case in which the optical disk drive unit is broken or incorrectly operated by this dust.